Conversations with a Vampire
by sandys18
Summary: (This is sort of a cross over, but not really because it's mostly Olicity) The Arrow team captures an Olriginal vampire and the vampire strikes a conversation with a certain Blonde IT girl who reminds him of another certain blonde.


A/N: I thought about what would happen if Klaus was captured by the Arrow gang, and he's held prisoner in the foundry. It does sound silly, I mean how can anyone catch someone like Klaus right? (Even Green Arrow) But let's just say they did… and this is how I think it will go, mainly for Olicity.

* * *

**Conversations with a Vampire**

It wasn't easy to capture this one; this creature who they learnt was a thousand year old vampire. But with a bit of knowhow from Felicity like always, they had managed to keep him caged in an electrical force field set up within the foundry.

The field was empowered by some form of crystals said to have mystical powers and so far they've managed to keep him, 'Niklaus Mikaelson' imprisoned inside its walls for the last couple of weeks.

However the problem was there was no known way of getting rid of him. The only advantage was he was willing to help them trap Marcel, whom the thousand year old vampire had noted as a common enemy with a very destructive plan to take over Starling city, with the help of his army of vampire soldiers.

"You remind me of someone…" The creature said walking up to one of the electric fields, which walled him from Felicity.

Felicity said nothing back, as per strict orders given by Oliver.

"So he told you to not to talk to me anymore?" He laughed and she simply ignored him looking at the screen in front of her, blaming herself for persuading Oliver and Diggle in to believing that she would be fine being alone with the vile creature trapped in the cage.

The vampire walked rather haughtily beside the edges of the barrier, the sound of his footsteps echoed along with the hum of the electric field that helped keep him captive, "That is fine love, I would say the same thing If I'm leaving the woman I love with a powerful vampire like me,"

The words made Felicity look up at him, "He doesn't love me! Not like you're implying," She hoped she was wrong.

"Ah, I got your attention now, haven't I?" The vampire smirked, standing with his hands behind his back.

Felicity wanted to concentrate on the monitor, but she just couldn't. "You can't manipulate me, I'm not as blonde as I look," She wasn't blonde at all, it was just the dye. However ignoring Oliver's orders and participating in the evil vampire's conversation, made her feel like she was knowingly walking into a trap and that really made her feel more blonde than usual.

"I've noticed! And that's why I said you remind me of someone…" The way the vampires eyes drifted to the side as though there was some deep pain within him, took Felicity's interest. It was actually suffice to say she was more than a little curious about it all.

"Who? One of your victims?" She shot a fierce glance at him, not wanting to show how fascinated she truly was to know who exactly she reminded him of.

"Such spite? You certainly do resemble her," He walked even closer to the force field, his nose almost touching the transparent blue veil of electricity.

"I have a database to hack! I don't have time to listen to your cryptic babbles!" She was about to get on with her work on the computer, when he uttered some name, almost to himself.

"Who?" She asked, wanting to hear the name clearly.

"Caroline… Caroline Forbes…" He said the name as if it had some magical power.

It was apparent the woman he spoke of had a great influence in his life, "Who was she? What happened to her?" She felt a little girl who wanted to know how the fairy tale ended.

"She is a vampire like me. Well, not quite like me, but she in some ways is like me. Anyway you should know, I'm not your everyday vampire." His last conceited words earned a very quizzical look from Felicity, and he leered in reply, "Don't worry, soon enough you'll get to learn how it is I'm different from other vampires…. So where was I…" He paused for a moment, "Ah, Caroline!" He remembered where he left off and grinned at possibly the thought of the aforementioned girl, "Without her I would be a quite a different vampire… A vampire who wouldn't get caught that easily just because he saw a pair of blue eyes that reminded him of _her_," He stared at Felicity's eyes as if he saw someone else in them.

Feeling uncomfortable by the glare Felicity began to search for something or the other on her desk.

"Sorry if that makes you feel uneasy sweetheart, but it's the truth. If you hadn't showed up with that gun filled with silver bullets, I mean if anyone but you had shown up, your lover and his friend would be dead by now. Oliver wouldn't have had a chance to electrocute me if I weren't so distracted by you," He sounded all too honest.

"Oliver is not my lover!" She should've just stayed quiet. One day or the other she knew it was her mouth that would get her into trouble and she thought today just might be that day.

"But you want him to be?" He asked raising an eyebrow, "I see the way you keep staring at him,"

"No… I don't stare!" She garbled gazing at the vampire.

He was watching her, smiling at her lies. "May be so… But there are lots of things I get to observe from this prison with no real walls…" He stopped to examine how intrigued his words had made her, "Like the look of worry you have whenever he comes in wounded, the way you look at him when he praises you, the way your eyes become determined to solve a task he has given you…"

She sprung up from her seat wanting to object, "That's called being a friend! You might have lived for thousand years Klaus, but I don't think you've ever made a friend to know the difference… And that's exactly why we were able to catch you, because unlike you Oliver has friends, and even your protégé Marcel has friends. That's why it's so difficult to catch him and it was so easy to trap you!"

"I thought I already explained you why you were able to catch me?" He smirked again even more mischievously than before.

Felicity scoffed, "Whatever!"

"I may not be an expert on 'Friendship', or on 'Love' for that matter, but I have lived long enough to see that you two are not exactly what people call 'friends'. Actually anyone can see from the way he looks at you he has more than friendly feelings towards you," He began to stroll back to the corner of his electric charged cell.

Felicity unknowingly had walked few steps closer to the force field, "How… how does he look at me?"

He turned around, happy to see her face all pink and curious.

"So... Uhm.. How exactly does he look at me… eh Klaus?" She asked again, but alas just when the Original was about to answer they heard the foundry door open.

"Uh... May be some other time," She ran back to her computer and sat down, much to the amusement of the vampire dwelling in his cage.

"Very well then perhaps tomorrow…" Klaus agreed with a cunning smile. "If I'm still here…" He trailed off.

"Felicity!" It was the first thing she heard Oliver say as he darted inside their cave.

"Yeah?" She spun her swiveling seat around with her feet, to face him.

"Is everything alright? I hope there were no problems?" He came closer to her and stood right in front of her, his eyes filled with a different type of concern, which she may have not detected if not for the conversation she just had with the vampire.

"Yeah… I mean No, there weren't any problems," She peeped at Klaus from the corner of her eyes, who she was sure was studying both of them.

Oliver had noticed her little glance and he glared at the vampire trying to understand if and what may have gone on in the foundry while he was gone.

"Don't worry I didn't lay a hand on your pretty little IT girl Oliver Queen, if that's what you are worried about. As you can see I'm trapped inside this force field." He glanced at Felicity, alluding to Oliver though he may not have laid a hand on her, something may have happened indeed.

Oliver's jaws were clenching, Klaus Mikaelson the Original vampire always seemed to get on his nerves.

Felicity wanted to make sure Oliver didn't try to do something stupid like trying to strangle the powerful vampire who cannot be killed. "Where's Diggle?" She turned him back to her with his arm.

"He went to Carly's," He answered, his eyes still on Klaus.

"So how did the mission go?" Felicity was trying her best to take Oliver's attention away from Klaus, who was enjoying seeing the Green Arrow turn red in fury.

"It went well Felicity! Otherwise I wouldn't be here and alive would I?" He took his anger out on her.

She was startled by his sudden outburst.

Mixed with the buzzing noise that suddenly came from the speakers, along with a message that popped up on the screen, saying that she had been unsuccessful at breaking in to the FBI database, made her want to run back home.

Oliver had realized his folly, "Felicity…I'm sor-"

She cut him off, "I think I should go now, I'll have a look at this tomorrow…," Taking her bag and Jacket that had been hanging on the chair next to her, she walked pass Oliver.

"Felicity, wait!" He shouted after her.

She wanted to stop, but instead she kept walking without a word.

"Well done mate," She heard Klaus say mockingly to Oliver as she walked out of their secret hideout and closed its door.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm planning to write another part, about what Klaus will say to Oliver afterwards, so should I? Or is it too dumb and boring?


End file.
